1. Field
Example embodiments generally relate to information processing apparatuses, information providing methods, and a non-transitory computer readable mediums for determining relationships on a social network service.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional social network service providing systems provide services that allow a relationship to be set between user accounts by performing certain operations, such as sending messages, posts, and/or chats, between a plurality of users using information processing apparatuses. Users are typically required to establish and/or set a relationship between the accounts before it is possible to transmit and receive messages to and from each other by.
Further, in order to support the conversations in a virtual space on a network, conventional conversation supporting methods use a new web page based on an access counting number of users is generated, so that a plurality of users having the access counting numbers within a predetermined range are guided into the generated web page.